


I Almost Lost You

by angelic_ly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: angry kisses, he's all right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic_ly/pseuds/angelic_ly
Summary: Perhaps you were overreacting, but Ravus lost his left arm. What were you supposed to do?





	I Almost Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I almost lost you" kiss.
> 
> From my [Tumblr](https://angelic-guardienne.tumblr.com/).

The headline displayed on the newspaper was still clear in your mind while you sat in the hospital for the fifth time this week.  _INSOMNIA FALLS_. The success of the operation isn’t what surprised you – the Empire had the upper hand from the beginning, but the Lucian King’s resistance was an admirable one. Ravus losing an arm, that was what surprised you.

The hospital called you the day he was admitted, telling you the situation and very politely (yet very insistently) telling you that he couldn’t have any visitors until they stabilized him and got him a new arm. You didn’t listen, of course, driving to the hospital anyways.

You were angry, almost furious. How could he lose an arm? What the hell did he do? You told him to come back in one piece, and he said he would! He  _promised!_

The nurses and doctors at the hospital more vehemently stated that he was to have no visitors once they heard the tirade you were having under your breath. You couldn’t blame them. Even though you were listed as one of his emergency contacts, your threats to murder their patient were enough to keep you out for a while.

Still, they kept you updated on his status. The second time you came, he’d regained consciousness and was fully responsive. The third time, they found and fitted the parts for his new arm. The fourth time, they attached it and ran basic tests. 

Now, the fifth time, all they were doing was running some more basic motion skills and coordination. This time, they were finally releasing him from the hospital.

You were extremely antsy to see him. You bounced your leg subconsciously as you watched the doors, waiting for Ravus to come out. It felt like it’d been an eternity. 

When the doors opened and Ravus walked out, trailed by some nurses, you felt the anger you’d been accumulating over the past few days dissipate almost instantly, relief taking its place. Ravus was  _fine_ , if not a little tired-looking.

Before you even realized it yourself, you were on your feet and making a beeline for him. Ravus met your gaze and stepped forward, though his head was inclined in such a way that he was expecting a scolding–

You cupped his face with both hands and kissed him instead. Tears stung your eyes, but you refused to let them fall. 

Ravus looked dumbfounded when you pulled away. “(Y/N)–”

You interrupted him, grabbing onto the lapels of his cloak. “I almost  _lost_  you,  _dumbass_. I told you to be careful. I told you to come back in one piece.” You shook him lightly, uncaring of his near-loss of balance. “And you  _promised_  you would!”

Ravus averted his gaze, an ashamed look on his face. “I’m sorry.”

You stared at him in silence for a long moment. Then, breathing out a laugh, you pressed your forehead to his chest, wrapping your arms around him. “You should apologize to Luna, not me.  _I_  was going to slap you the moment I saw you, but right now… I’m just glad you’re alive.” 

You felt him sigh in response, but his good arm wrapped around you immediately after. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to.


End file.
